The dispensing of beverages in disposable cups has become widespread. In the case of soft drinks, a quantity of ice is placed in the cup, the cup is filled, and a cap is placed over the filled cup to prevent spillage until the beverage is delivered to a customer for consumption. The cups are normally filled and capped individually, which is a time consuming and laborious process, particularly when a large number of people are to be served within a short period of time.
The following patents illustrate various mechanical cup dispensing and capping apparatus: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,148; 2,718,981; 2,538,185; 3,169,356; 3,283,955; 3,297,201; 3,379,346; 3,420,407; and 3,659,744.